Attention and Affection
by DougieP
Summary: Lily and Annabelle have known and loved their trainer, Devante, for many years. However after Annabelle evolves, Devante starts to neglect Lily and she decide to capture his attention. WARNING:LEMON! Don't like, Don't read!


Attention and Affection

Before we begin I did not write this story. It was written by Sabi Kitsune of FurAffinty, however the idea, characters, and story itself are mine. So other than that, Enjoy!

* * *

><p>The shiny Zoroark yawned as a noise at the edge of her awareness woke her from a nap. She kept her eyes closed and tried to snuggle deeper into the couch cushions, but it was no use. The noise repeated itself, a squeaky sound and a startling thump, and was followed by a determined growling noise. The Zoroark grumbled, but finally accepted that her nap was over and opened her eyes to look around.<p>

She was lying on a couch in the living room of a typical Pokecenter room. It was a small room with a table and a few kitchen appliances crammed in. A bathroom was off to one side, by the door that led to the rest of the Pokecenter, and to the other side was a bedroom area with a large bed and a television. Some generic paintings were on the walls, and a blanket from the bed had fallen to a pile on the floor, but otherwise it was just like every other Pokecenter room she had been in.

The growling noise was coming from under the blanket, and the Zoroark sat up to get a better look at it. The blanket shifted and gave a squeak as something moved beneath it… and then an Eevee exploded out from under it, chasing after a small ball that rolled over the floor before her. The Eevee raced across the room before she made a misstep and tripped over the ball. She fell, her momentum carrying her into a roll, and she ended up lying on her back and facing back towards the couch. The ball rolled off in a different direction, bumping into a wall and then rolling back to bump against the Eevee. The Eevee had forgotten about the ball, though, instead looking up at the couch and wagging her tail.

"Lily! You're awake! Good morning, sleepy head!"

The Zoroark gave another quick look around the room before nodding down at the Eevee. "Good morning Annabelle… where's our trainer at?"

"Devante went out a while ago, while you were asleep. He said something about finding some of the food here. Something about cupcakes, I think. He said he'd be back before dark. But I'm bored now… wanna play some?" Annabelle wagged her tail faster, looking up at Lily hopefully.

Lily yawned and shook her head to clear away some of her sleepiness. She grabbed her yellow hairband and gathered her purple hair out of the way, then nodded and hopped to the floor, picking up the ball and getting ready to throw it. "Sure!"

Lily played with Annabelle for about half an hour when the door to the room swung open. "Hey! How are my girls?"

Lily dropped the ball and turned to the open doorway. She was vaguely aware of Annabelle darting forward to grab the ball, but she was more concerned with the man who had just walked in. It was the trainer of the two Pokemon. He was taller than Lily by about a foot and had hair almost as dark as her chest fur. He wore dark pants and a loose purple shirt, an outfit Lily liked as it reminded her of her own coloring. Lily's gaze lingered on his body for a moment as she took in the sight of her handsome trainer, until she forced herself to look upwards again. There was a silly grin on his face, as if he was overly pleased with himself, and he held a plastic shopping bag in his hands. "Devante! Welcome back! Did you find everything you went out for?"

Annabelle mumbled something illegible around the ball she held in her mouth, her tail wagging. Devante's smile grew even wider as he stepped into the room and shut the door behind him. "It took me longer than I expected, but I did!" He walked to the simple table and set the bag on it, pulling various items from it. Lily followed after him, used to Devante responding to her questions. For as long as she had known him the trainer had understood what she said to him, as well as what other Pokemon said. It had turned out to be rather useful at times, but it had also brought the trainer much closer to his Pokemon. Lily and Devante had ended many days on the road by sitting around a campfire and chatting while Annabelle slept in his lap. Before she had evolved Lily had spent those nights perched on Devante's head, and after she had evolved she spent them leaning close against him.

Lily put those memories aside and leaned closer to see what Devante was taking out of the bag. There was already a clear container sitting on the table, and as Lily watched her trainer pulled a second out of the bag. The containers held what looked like three large pastries, each a different color and with different toppings. One was green and had what looked like a stick of mint in it, another was pink and had a strawberry on top, and still another was brown with what looked like a piece of chocolate on the top. Devante kept pulling out containers until six of them sat on the table, bringing the total to eighteen fancy pastries.

"So I know we haven't done this before, but I was thinking… we've known each other for eight years now. Eight years exactly, as of today! I don't know if it counts as a birthday, or an anniversary, or something else, but I wanted to celebrate how long we've known each other this year." Devante reached over and gave Lily a hug, then reached down and picked Annabelle up in a hug of her own. "So when I heard about this town and the treats they sold for Pokemon, I had to come get some for today. They're called 'Pokepuffs', and they're supposed to taste great."

"Aw… thank you!" Lily returned the hug while Annabelle voiced her own thanks. Devante reached for one of the containers and pried it open, handing a green pastry to Lily and holding a pink pastry for Annabelle to nibble on. Lily bit into the Pokepuff, surprised at the sweet minty taste and the cool cream in the center of the puff. It was delicious, and she couldn't help but take a second bite, then a third, then… then the puff was all gone.

Lily licked at her paws in case any of the delicious treat was left, but when that failed to bring any more of the taste to her tongue she looked back at her trainer. Devante had his hands full off eager Eevee, doing his best to keep Annabelle from choking herself as she tried to devour her Pokepuff whole. Lily couldn't blame her – the Pokepuffs were amazing – and since Devante was busy, she leaned over the table and grabbed the third pastry in the opened container. She tried to eat this one a little slower, doing her best to savor the chocolate flavor, but it was gone all too quickly.

She looked up at another container, but before she could reach towards it Devante noticed what she was up to. "Hey! Slow down, they're for both of you!"

Annabelle squirmed out of Devante's grip and jumped towards the table. "But they're so good! I want another, I want another!"

"You can! Just let me open it, and make sure you both get the same amount!" The trainer reached back to the table and opened another container, handing a pink pastry to Lily and taking the other two for Annabelle. "You only get one from this one since you had two from the other; I wanted to split them up so you got to taste each flavor, so don't open the other two yet." Devante held a green pastry out for the Eevee, who wagged her tail eagerly and started nibbling on it. "The rumor was that these things tasted good, but I had no idea you would like them this much…"

Lily tried to mumble back around her strawberry flavored mouthful. "But der deeloocus." Annabelle giggled, then scarfed down her own Pokepuff when Devante looked away from her to answer Lily. She licked at Devante's fingers when she was finished, cleaning off the sweet cream, then went after the pastry in his other hand, her tail wagging full speed the entire time.

Puff after Pokepuff disappeared in the same manner, gobbled up by the excited Pokemon while Devante laughed and tried to make sure each of them got a fair share. Lily had trouble deciding which one she liked the most, but Annabelle fell instantly in love with an orange puff with various toppings, so much so that Lily gave her Pokepuff to the excited Eevee. They were delicious… but they weren't unlimited, and eventually the two Pokemon finished off the last pastry. They both looked at Devante with wide, sad eyes, hoping he had maybe one more box in the shopping bag… but to their disappointment he shook his head. "That's all of them… and it probably wasn't good for you to eat as many as you did all at once; I just hope you're not sick tomorrow!"

Lily felt a little worried at that possibility, but Annabelle just perked her ears up and wagged her tail some more. "Okay… they were still really good! Thank you for them!"

"Yes; thank you! They were delicious!" Lily echoed the Eevee's thanks, but before Devante could respond Annabelle started running in a circle around him. "I want to play a game now! Can we play the yarn game? That's really fun, and I feel like doing a lot of running!"

Devante seemed surprised – even for the Eevee, she was acting pretty energetic – but Lily found she had a lot of energy too, and the Zoroark nodded her head in agreement. Devante caved to the two eager faces and headed towards the bedroom, grabbing a case from under the bed. He opened it just a tiny bit, reaching in and pausing dramatically...

…and suddenly a blueish blob of yarn was flying straight at Lily.

She started to flinch in surprise, but before she could react Annabelle had jumped in front of her and headbutted the yarn back at their trainer. Devante grabbed the case and dove to the other side of the bed, sending a ball of yellow yarn flying back at them. Annabelle was out of position but Lily managed to get this one, hitting it with her head and sending it back towards the bed.

"You'll have to do better than that, Devante!" Lily giggled around the taunt, then let out a startled "eek!" as a pair of red blobs of yarn came flying at her. Annabelle came to her rescue, managing to knock one back towards the bed, and Lily recovered quickly enough to send the second one flying back. Annabelle's yarn managed to hit Devante in the arm and he dove farther behind the bed before chucking the original blob of blue yarn back at Annabelle.

The three of them were soon panting from the exertion, but they were having way too much fun to stop. This was a new game they had learned a few Pokecenters back and they loved it. Devante would throw yarn, trying to overwhelm his Pokemon and cause them to miss a ball of yarn, while they in turn would try and bounce them back and hit him. Before they had played the game for just a few minutes before becoming tired or hungry, but tonight the game continued for what must have been hours. Both Pokemon felt so energized that they just kept going, and it wasn't until late in the night that they finally ran out of energy.

Lily suddenly found it was too hard to stand up, and she half fell to stretch out on the ground; Annabelle panted before leaning too far to the side and sprawling out on the Zoroark's back. Devante threw another ball of yarn, and it bounced off of Annabelle's side, but the two Pokemon were just too exhausted to do anything more than stare at the ball as it rolled to a stop on the carpet.

"Wow… I didn't realize how late it was; no wonder we're all tired." Devante glanced back at the two Pokemon after a quick look at the clock. The game had carried them through both rooms, and he rose to his feet from behind the table. "I think it's probably time for bed then… I'm going to grab a shower first but I'll be back out soon. Goodnight you two!"

Lily nodded but felt herself blush under her fur as Devante pulled his shirt over his head. He had worked up a sweat from all the activity and it caused his skin to gleam in the dim light, showing off a chest made strong and handsome from all the journeys they had been on. Lily had always enjoyed the peeks she got of her trainer's body, and as tired as she was she still felt a little disappointed when he ducked into the bathroom and shut the door behind him.

Annabelle mumbled something and moved on top of the Zoroark, curling up into a ball with her head resting on her tail, but Lily was too exhausted to make it out or ask the Eevee to repeat herself. The Zoroark tried to stay up a little longer, with a small hope of getting to see Devante come out of the shower in nothing but a towel… but with her energy exhausted she quickly fell asleep.

Sometime in the night Lily woke to an intense brightness. She squeezed her eyes shut tighter but the light just seemed to get even worse… then it faded away. The Zoroark was still half asleep, and though she felt a curious weight on top of her, it wasn't that uncomfortable, so she put the light out of her mind and tried to get back to sleep. Before she could, however, she felt something silky crawl over her arm, wrapping gently around it. The feeling was followed by something similar wrapping farther up the same arm, and it was alarming enough to drive the sleepy fuzziness from Lily's mind.

She opened her eyes and looked at her arm… and blinked, unable to make sense of what she saw. What looked almost like a pair of scarves or ribbons was wrapped around her arm. It was too dark to make out the colors, but she could tell it was dark at the end and then faded to a brighter color as it went up. She followed the scarves, tracing them back to a bow… below which was a face, a creature fast asleep on Lily's back.

Where Annabelle had fallen asleep.

It looked a little bit like the other evolved Eevee's the Zoroark had seen, so Lily carefully moved her arm to nudge the sleeping creature. "Annabelle?" The strange creature didn't react, so Lily poked it a little harder.

Finally, though it kept its eyes closed, the creature grumbled. "It's too early to get up… I'm still sleepy… go back to bed…"

The voice was a little more high-pitched than Lily was used to, but it sounded like Annabelle. Lily tried not to disturb her as she shifted a little to free her arm from the strange ribbons. "Annabelle, you need to wake up." There was another grumble, this time an illegible mix of a groan and a whine, but the creature still didn't open her eyes. Lily sighed, then tried one more time.

"Annabelle! Devante has some more Pokepuffs, but if you don't wake up right now I'm going to eat all of them."

The creature's eyes shot open, revealing the brightest blue eyes Lily had ever seen. "He does? Where! Don't you dare eat all of them, I want some toooo…" Annabelle stumbled off of Lily's back, standing on the floor beside her and shaking a little, causing the dangling ribbons to wave in the air around her.

That cleared any lingering doubt Lily might have had. "Annabelle! You're… you've evolved!"

"I… what?" Annabelle looked downwards at herself, then tried to turn in place. "What are you talking about… it's too dark to see anything, and I feel fine. You're just trying to distract me from the treats, aren't you!"

Lily sighed, remembering a little too late that she was the only one who could see in the dark. "Hold on, let me turn on the light." The Zoroark pushed herself to her feet and walked over to the light switch on the wall; in seconds light filled the room.

Lily blinked against the sudden light, and while her eyes were still trying to adjust Annabelle managed to get a good enough look at herself to realize something was different. "Aaaaaahhhh! What are these things?! Get them away, get them away…. Aaaaaahhhhh they're following meeee heeeelllllppppppppp!"

Lily's eyes adjusted just in time to see the newly evolved Eevee jumping up onto Devante's bed and trying to find somewhere to hide from the strange ribbon-like tendrils waving through the air behind her. Lily could make out four of the things, and the scene was enough to start her giggling. The panicked look on Annabelle's face was just too funny, and it only got better when Devante woke up. His first look after waking up was of a panicked looking pink and white creature standing next to him with very blue eyes and a mouth wide in shock. Devante let out what Lily would forever describe as a shriek, then jumped out of the bed.

Lily noticed that her trainer was wearing nothing but his boxers, and while she normally would have appreciated the sight, the scene was just too funny, and she fell on the floor laughing. It lasted a few more seconds while Devante tried to wake up and get over his surprise, during which Annabelle continued to run in circles on the bed, but finally he noticed Lily laughing nearby. "Lily! What's going on? Did you let that in here?"

Lily took a second to get her laughter under control and shook her head. "Nope! You let her in, actually! That's Annabelle; I think she evolved!"

"It… what? Annabelle? Why is she running around?"

"It's Annabelle; when has she ever needed an excuse to run in circles?" Lily giggled again, the whole situation still too funny for her.

"Well, I'm glad you're amused, at least. Annabelle! Sit down!"

Annabelle tried to sit suddenly, but she wasn't used to her new body yet and ended up misjudging how fast she was moving and how big she was. She tumbled off the bed and fell to the ground with a thump. The scarf-like tendrils waved in the air above her like a set of flags waving in surrender, and Lily noticed that Devante couldn't help but chuckle too.

Now that Annabelle had stopped moving, Lily was finally able to get a good look at her. She was a mostly whitish-pink color, with the tips of her – her tails, ears, and feet – a completely pink color. She had a pair of ribbons, one on her ear and one on her neck, from which sprouted the ribbons. Those started out the same whitish-pink as her body and stayed that color for most of the ribbon's length, but at the end held they were wrapped in a band of pink, then dark blue, after which the ribbon was a light blue all the way to the end. The ribbons seemed extremely flexible and were about the length of Annabelle's body, which had grown to about the size of other evolved Eevees. Her tail was much thinner than it had been but still looked fluffy and soft, and it wagged a little as Devante examined her.

"Huh… I don't think I've ever seen a Pokemon like you before! You're definitely an Eevee, but… I have no idea what type you are." Devante walked around Annabelle and poked at one of the ribbons, which curled away from him in response.

Lily was still far too amused to be serious. "She looks like the pink Pokepuffs you had! Maybe she's a sugar type!"

Annabelle's eyes grew wide at that comment… and she started licking the fur on one of her paws. She made a face right after and shook her head. "I don't taste like a sugar type…"

Lily giggled again but Devante rolled his eyes. "There's no such thing as a sugar type; Lily just has a bad case of the giggles." Devante paused, clearly thinking… then he shook his head. "I guess there's no way we're going to get back to sleep now, and it's almost morning anyways. I'm going to call the Professor and see if he knows anything… Lily, do you want to start packing things up here? We'll be back in a little bit to check out, and then we can start heading to the next gym."

Lily nodded with a smile. "Okay! Good luck! And congratulations on evolving, Annabelle!"

Annabelle wagged her tail. "Thank you! I still don't feel that different… but thanks!"

Devante walked over to Annabelle and picked her up, letting out a slight 'oof'. "Wow, you've gotten heavier… congrats on evolving, but I think this might be the last ride you get for a while." Devante walked towards the door accompanied by Annabelle's disappointed 'aw', then opened and locked the door behind him.

Lily giggled a little bit more at the memory, then stood up again and started packing up. Devante was clearly happy that Annabelle had evolved, and she liked when he was happy. She couldn't wait to hear what the professor had to say about what her friend had evolved into, and a little bit of work would help the time go by faster.

Lily sat on the bed and looked around the room one more time. She had packed everything up and even cleaned the room – she knew the Pokecenter had people that would do that anyways, but she wanted something to do – but Devante and Annabelle had been gone for what seemed like hours. The room was still as immaculate as it was the other hundred or so times the Zoroark had checked. She sighed and turned her attention back to the television, where a news reporter was talking about a mysterious fire somewhere. So far nobody had been hurt, but there wasn't any clear explanation for the fire, and it didn't seem to be spreading, so it was the most interesting thing Lily had seen on the tv so far…

Lily's ears suddenly perked as she heard the door open. Devante stepped in, with Annabelle following after. "Welcome back! How did it go?"

Devante grinned, clearly excited. "It went great! The professor says Annabelle is a Sylveon, one of the new fairy types! He's only ever heard of them, so he asked us a bunch of questions and had us do some tests. He's not sure what caused her to evolve but he thinks it had something to do with all the pokepuffs, so we went out and got some more to bring back to him. Twice, actually, because somebody ate them on the way back." Devante glared at Annabelle as she stepped past him and wagged her tail.

"Oh… that's good to hear! A fairy type sounds exciting! Though… did you get any puffs for me?" Lily leaned towards Devante curiously, noticing the shopping bag he held in one hand.

Devante looked suddenly regretful. "Oh… sorry Lily, I didn't think to. I'll make it up to you though – we're going to head back towards home, and on the way I'll make sure to get something for you."

Lily drooped her ears a little but nodded. "I got everything packed so we're ready to go when you want." She tilted her head to indicate the three packed bags that set on the floor.

"Oh, thanks! We need to leave soon; I want to get back home by the end of the week, so I want to get as far as we can tonight. Hopefully we won't get lost in the forest again…" Devante made a face as he bent down and grabbed two of the bags; he put his shopping bag in one and strung them both on his back.

Lily hopped off the bed and grabbed the third bag, putting her arms through the straps so it hung on her back. She recalled the many hours they had spent walking in circles in a dark forest, fighting off various bug and bird pokemon until a kind Cherrim had finally shown them the way out. Lily hated fighting bugs, and she nodded in agreement. "Yeah… I think I remember the way this time though. We should be okay!"

"Great! Well, off we go then!" Devante held the door open while Lily and Annabelle walked out, then flipped off the lights and closed the door behind them.

Lily yawned and stared up at the brightening sky. The three of them had walked for the rest of the day and had managed to make it to the edge of the forest, but Devante had decided it would be best to stop and make camp instead of trying to make it through. They had unpacked the sleeping bags that Lily had carried, but it looked like it was going to be a nice night so they left the tent packed up in Devante's bag. Annabelle and Devante had fallen right asleep, but Lily had taken about an hour or so before sleep came – it was always hard for her to get to sleep at night, being a nocturnal dark type. Now it was time to get up, and like most dark types, it was hard for her to get up in the morning. Devante had woken her and Annabelle up not long ago… but Annabelle had been so excited that the two were engaged in a game of tag some distance from Lily. She appreciated the chance to see Devante running around in just his shorts, but she also enjoyed the chance to lie in her sleeping bag and wake up a little.

The two were obviously having a lot of fun, and it reminded Lily of some of the times she had played with Devante like that as a Zorua. That had been a long, long time ago, but she still remembered the fun they had had. She also remembered when Annabelle had joined them, and the fun that had come from all three of them playing together. For a moment she almost wished she could be a Zorua again so that she could play with them again, missing being able to make Devante happy in the way Annabelle was… but she knew that couldn't happen, and that she made Devante happy in other ways that Annabelle couldn't.

With that thought she yawned one more time and crawled out of her sleeping bag, then moved to start packing up the makeshift camp they had made. Devante would appreciate the help, and the activity would get her ready for the trek through the forest.

Lily watched as Annabelle fought off another horde of Joltiks, her ears flattened in an annoyed expression. She had long since lost count of how many fights they had gotten into since entering the forest – it seemed like there were bugs everywhere, along with Starly and Murkrows – but that wasn't what was bothering her. She didn't even understand why it was annoying her, given how much she hated fighting bug types, but it annoyed her none the less.

Devante had fought every battle with Annabelle.

Fight after fight he had sent the Sylveon into battle, testing out her moves and her new abilities, gauging her strengths and weaknesses. When fights went really well he told her she did a great job, then turned to ask Lily if she knew which way to go from there. When fights went bad he knelt down and gave her a one handed hug, his other hand digging for a potion or a paralyze heal to get her back to health, and the group took a break until she was feeling better. When she was they set off again, though Devante never asked how Lily was doing. She was doing fine, but that seemed beside the point.

Devante called for a Swift attack, and Annabelle glowed before hundreds of swirling lights peeled off her and shot towards the group of Joltiks. They impacted and sent them flying, the bugs landing on their backs some distance away. They chittered for a second or two, getting back on their legs… then as one they turned and ran, disappearing into the forest. Devante smiled down at the Sylveon while her ribbons waved in the air around her. "Good job!" The trainer gave Annabelle a pat on her head, then turned back to Lily. "So… which way is it again?"

Lily sighed, then turned and started walking. Hopefully the other side of the forest wasn't much farther.

Three days later, Lily grumbled to herself under the weight of the pack on her back. She held back from shooting a glare at the unencumbered Sylveon skipping along energetically besides Devante. This was the fourth day in a row that Lily had packed up camp for Devante, but he hadn't mentioned anything to her or said thanks, instead playing with Annabelle. He didn't even talk to her at nights the way they had used to do, instead falling asleep almost as soon as he got his sleeping bag unpacked. All of his time and attention was focused on Annabelle, every battle he used the Sylveon… the only thing Lily did was carry his stuff and clean up his mess. She had moved away from annoyed and into downright neglected. Worse, they were almost back home, and Devante had seemed to forget what he said about getting Lily something to make up for the extra Pokepuffs Annabelle had gotten. Lily had kept her ears drooped the entire day, but neither Annabelle nor Devante seemed to notice.

"There it is! Yay, we're home!" Annabelle cried out in excitement as she spotted one of the homes in the small town they lived in. Devante let out a cheer of his own and started to run forward, followed by Annabelle. Lily sighed and walked faster, too tired from carrying her pack to muster the energy for a run.

Some fifteen minutes later the Zoroark reached their home. It was a simple blue one story house with a few shrubs growing in the yard and a plain welcome mat at the door, but Lily was so used to it that she could easily pick it out of the dozen other similarly designed houses in the neighborhood. She reached up to open the door, but before she could it swung open on its own and Annabelle shot past her. Devante paused in the doorway, holding the shopping bag of Pokepuffs in his hand. "Oh, good, you made it! I'm going to take Annabelle and the Pokepuffs to the professor. I left the packs on my bed – do you think you could unpack them for me? Thanks! I'll be back soon!"

Devante slipped past Lily and started off in a run after Annabelle before the Zoroark could say anything. She stood in the doorway watching them go, then sighed and slipped inside, slamming the door behind her. She leaned against the door and sighed, slumping to a seat on the ground and taking some time to catch her breath.

She sat like that until eventually her stomach rumbled. With a weary grumble she rose to her feet and went to the kitchen. She grabbed one of the quick frozen dinners Devante kept for them… then after thinking it over she put it back and grabbed a larger one that could feed three. She knew Annabelle and Devante would be hungry too when they thought about it, so it couldn't hurt to make them some too, even if it would take longer.

She popped the meal in the oven and started unpacking. One of Devante's packs held his travel supplies and only needed to be stowed on a hanger in the closet; the other held his clothes, and those she dumped into the laundry hamper. She was on her way back to the closet to hang the pack on its own hanger when a melodious chime rang through the house – the doorbell. Lily perked her ears and headed to the door instead, opening it to see who was there.

Annabelle smiled back at. "Hi Lily! Devante is talking to the professor about the Pokepuffs, but it's boring… come play with me some!" She bounced in place, her ribbons waving up and down around her.

Lily tried to calm down, and she almost managed to… but then Annabelle seemed to sense Lily was about to say no, and the Sylveon said exactly the wrong thing. "Come on, it's not like you've been doing much! You didn't battle at all the whole way back."

"Didn't do much… I did everything! I packed up at the Pokecenter, and at each of our camps, while you just goofed off with Devante! I'm the one who unpacked here, and who started dinner for us! And the only reason I didn't get to battle was because Devante kept fighting with you! He's done everything with you this past week, and forgotten like I even exist!" The Zoroark loomed over the Sylveon, full on shouting, and then she spat out the last piece of frustration. "You even got a whole extra set of the Pokepuffs, and he didn't give me anything like he said he would!"

The Sylveon seemed surprised for a second, but then her ribbons lowered, the tips hovering just above the ground. "Nobody asked you to do any of that! If you'd said something, we would have helped! And it's not like Devante spent a lot of time with me before I evolved; he battled with you most of the time, even before you evolved, because he thought you had the useful attacks!" Annabelle glared back at Lily harder. "And those Pokepuffs were delicious! Even better than the ones he got us the first time!"

Lily's mouth hung open in shock, before she closed it in anger. "Why you… Go play by yourself! I'm not opening the door for you again!"

Lily slammed the door shut again, very pointedly not locking it, fully aware the Sylveon had no way to open the door on her own and rubbing Annabelle's face in it.

From outside Annabelle shouted. "If that's the way you're going to be, then I will! I don't want to be stuck in there with you anyways!"

"Fine!"

"FINE!"

Lily walked away from the door, heading back into the kitchen and throwing the pack she had been holding into the living room. She stood by the stove and fumed, angry with Annabelle, angry with Devante, angry with herself for snapping at Annabelle… she was just angry.

She looked up towards the ceiling and screamed again, focusing all the frustration and anger into a wave of dark energy that pulsed outwards from her. It didn't do any harm to the things around her – it was a special attack, one that hurt creatures that could feel emotions, so the various appliances around her were unaffected – but it made her feel a little better to get them out. The pulse faded away and she sighed again, looking down at the stove timer. Ten more minutes until the food was done.

The Zoroark shook her head and went to hunt down the pack so she could put it where it belonged.

The savory scent of roasted turkey filled the house. Lily sat at the table and stared at the plate of warm food straight from the oven. She was hungry, but she just didn't feel like eating. She felt terrible about what she said to Annabelle, on top of the loneliness and neglect she felt from Devante. She was going to need to put the dinner under a lid soon to keep it warm but she didn't feel like moving just yet.

The door to the house opened, causing Lily's ears to perk up. She heard footsteps, though she noticed she didn't hear the door close, and then she heard Devante's voice. "Lily?"

Lily drooped her ears. Devante sounded worried… he must have talked to Annabelle. "I'm in here."

Lily watched as Devante walked into the dining room. The trainer paused at the sight of the sliced turkey and mashed potatoes on the table. "You made food?"

"Yeah… I thought you'd be hungry after the journey."

Devante looked guilty as he slid into the chair next to Lily. "Oh… that was thoughtful of you. Thank you."

"You're welcome."

"I'll eat later, if that's okay… I wanted to talk to you some first. I talked to Annabelle… she said you were upset about how much time I was spending with her?" Devante moved his chair to sit next to Lily, his arm wrapping around her in a hug.

Lily leaned into the hug, resting her head against her trainer. "I am… I didn't really mean to yell at her, but… you've been spending so much time with her. I didn't get to battle at all on the way back, and you played with her every morning but we didn't talk at night, and…"

"I'm sorry, Lily. I didn't mean to ignore you, I've just been really excited for her. Like I was with you when you evolved. You're still really important to me, it's just… we're a team, all three of us. Sometimes I'll spend time with you, but it doesn't mean I don't care about Annabelle anymore. Sometimes you two will spend a lot of time together, but it doesn't mean you don't care about me anymore. And just because I've spent a lot of time with Annabelle lately, it doesn't mean I stopped caring about you, or appreciated all the work you did for me. I did neglect you more than I should have, and more than I wanted to, and I'll make extra sure to spend some time just with you going forward." Devante rubbed Lily's arm, his hand feeling cool yet comforting through her fur.

Lily closed her eyes against the tears of relief that had started forming. It seemed silly, but it had really upset her, and she was glad to hear Devante say that she was still important to him. "Thank you… Was… is Annabelle okay? I was mean to her earlier…"

"She's fine. She was a little riled up, but she was mostly worried about you. She's playing outside of the professor's lab; he wanted to take some pictures of her for his notes." Devante gave Lily's arm a squeeze, hugging her tighter. "Though she said something else too."

Lily opened her eyes to look up at Devante, trying to think of what else there was that Annabelle might have said. "She did?..."

Devante nodded solemnly. "Yeeep… She seemed very concerned about it, too."

Lily looked worried, thinking back over everything she had said to the Sylveon. "I didn't mean what I said to her… I was just frustrated…"

Devante smiled suddenly and rubbed her arm again. "I'm just messing with you… she said you mentioned about how she ate the extra Pokepuffs, and that I promised to get something to make it up for you, and that I forgot. I'm sorry about that… but I'm going to make it up to you. Just tell me what you want, anything at all; I'll get it for you."

Lily stared up at Devante, held close in his hug. He was watching her expectantly, his eyes bright, his mouth held in a smile…

Maybe it was the hug. Maybe it was because of all the emotions she had just felt, or maybe the way he looked, or maybe it was just a result of all the years they had been together. But whatever the reason, Lily leaned upwards and met her trainer's lips in a tender kiss.

Devante didn't return the kiss, his expression changing to one of confusion, and after a few seconds Lily pulled away, embarrassed and starting to blush through her fur. "Sorry… I just…"

The Zoroark started to get up, but Devante caught her and pulled her back down. His voice had turned serious. "Was that what you wanted? To kiss me?"

Lily was too embarrassed and worried to find any words to say. Devante waited patiently, but when it became clear that she wasn't going to speak he continued. "It's okay… I've seen the way you look at me sometimes, when I don't have a shirt, or when I get up in the morning. I just… didn't expect it, was all." Devante's hand reached upward to hold Lily's head, gently tilting her face upwards as he leaned down to return her kiss.

Lily's head swam as Devante kissed her. Emotions were overwhelming her – relief that Devante wasn't mad at her, surprise that he had noticed the way she had looked at him, joy that he wanted to kiss her too, a feeling of comfort and safety as he held her, a sense of being loved. And those were just the emotions she was feeling. The feel of his lips stood out in her mind, firmer than she had expected, a little wet, but wonderful all the same. She tasted cherries, probably from the chapstick he used, and the smell of her trainer grew stronger to her as she pressed closer to him. His other hand moved to her back, rubbing firmly through her fur and against the skin beneath, the Zoroark getting goosebumps from the sensation.

Devante pulled back from the kiss, but it was several seconds before Lily realized it had ended. Her heart was racing and she felt out of breath. Devante smiled at her. "Was that what you wanted?"

Lily nodded hesitantly. "I want you. I want…" The Zoroark's throat closed up, and she found herself unable to say the words, too embarrassed about her desires to voice them.

Devante seemed to know what she wanted, though, and finished her sentence for her. "…sex?"

Lily still felt like all of her muscles had turned to mush, but she managed a shaky nod. She tried to move, though she didn't really have a clear idea of what she was going to do, but before she could she felt herself rising into the air. Devante had picked her up, and her body had leaned back into a horizontal position in his arms; her own arms flailed for a bit until she managed to hold on to him in return.

Lily blushed as Devante literally carried her to the bedroom. She was worried she was too heavy for him, but he laid her down gently on the bed, his arms slipping out from under her as she settled down onto the blanket. Her purple hair was trapped uncomfortably beneath her, and as she reached to pull it over her head Devante leaned over her and kissed her again.

She forgot about her hair entirely, lost in the kiss… but this time Devante's hands moved to her chest, brushing through the thick fur there to find her breasts. She had never been touched there, not even by herself, and she gasped into Devante's mouth, surprised at just how sensitive they were. He was gentle, fondling them carefully before giving them a soft squeeze, one of his fingers brushing over the nipple on her left breast. She squirmed at the sensation, overwhelmed, and Devante pulled back, breaking off the kiss and standing back up again.

Lily looked up at her trainer, feeling flustered and overly warm. Devante stripped off his shirt, the garment being tossed to the side and giving the Zoroark another sight of his chest. Lily had seen it before, but she examined it again, this time giving in to her desire to see him and not looking away in embarrassment. The trainer wasn't done, though, and casually unbuttoned his pants, stepping out of them when they pooled on the floor at his feet. Lily took in the sight of his muscled legs, strong and firm from the years of walking, moving with precision as he kicked off his shoes and pulled off his socks.

Lily suddenly giggled as her eyes traveled to the last piece of clothing Devante wore. It was a pair of gray boxer shorts with a picture of an angry looking Pachirisu and the phrase "Hey! Who's been playing with my nuts?" in bright yellow letters.

Devante looked offended, though Lily knew it was just an act. "What? You don't like my underwear?"

Lily forced herself to stop giggling and looked up at her trainer innocently. "If I say I'm sorry, will you let me play with your nuts?"

Devante's offended look broke into a smile, and he chuckled; in one smooth motion he pulled off his underwear, leaving him completely exposed before the Zoroark. Lily's gaze went immediately to his crotch as she got her first look at his manhood.

Devante was only half erect, but Lily was surprised by the size of what met her eyes. His cock was thickening as she watched, and the orbs beneath them bounced in their sack as he climbed up on the bed, stretching out on top of her. She suddenly felt every part of his skin against her, parts of him cool and other parts warm through her fur; she made a happy sound and wrapped her arms around him in a hug.

"Only if you're gentle." Devante smiled and kissed Lily once again. He used one hand to hold himself up so that he wasn't crushing the Zoroark, but his other hand went back to exploring her body through her fur. He caressed her breasts again, but before long his hand wandered, traveling lower along her body and tickling her skin through her fur.

Lily did the same, though she was careful not to hurt him with her claws. She rubbed down his back and over his butt, feeling the firmly toned muscles beneath his skin, before slipping her paw around his hip and into his crotch. She gripped the still growing organ, feeling its warmth and the smooth texture, then moved her paw a little farther to find and hold his balls. They felt cooler and softer than she had expected, the sack easily molded by her paw, and she took note of Devante's instructions to be gentle. She fondled them curiously while Devante explored her own body, feeling his thickening length grow against her arm… then suddenly gasped in surprise.

Devante had reached her own crotch, and his fingers had just stroked along her entrance. She had been concentrating on feeling him and had lost track of just where his hand was going, and the sudden touch surprised her. Before she could fully recover Devante's hand flattened to press against her, his palm and fingers cupping her and applying the slightest pressure. She shivered as the hand moved, her own paw dropping away from him, and one of the fingers dipped inwards, drawing a moan from Lily as her trainer rubbed over the sensitive flesh of her tunnel.

The finger played inside her, swirling around or diving farther into her depths, making her aware of every bump and ridge along it, the unyielding fingernail providing a different sensation to the give of his skin, both pleasurable in their own unique ways. Lily lifted her hips upwards and tried to spread her legs, but Devante's legs around her kept them from opening too far. The finger traced over a particular spot that sent a jolt of pleasure through her… then the sensation vanished as the hand drew away from her.

Lily whimpered and looked up at Devante, her plea turning to a gasp as Devante gripped his length and rubbed his tip against her entrance. She wasn't sure if it felt better than his hand or not, but it felt really good. Another thrill ran through her as the underside of his cock rubbed the length of her slit, his balls bumping against her at the end of the stroke, then she felt her lips pulled in the opposite direction as he reversed direction. He had moved to kneel over her at some point, all his weight on his legs, and he moved his other hand to play with her breasts again.

Lily shivered at the feelings, but finally squirmed as Devante continued to just rub his length over her damp fur. "S-stop teasing…"

Devante grinned above her and shifted so that he prodded against her entrance once more, his tip spreading her ever so slightly. He lingered, tantalizing Lily with the feel of his warm flesh just within her. She moaned at the feeling, squirming again to try and feel more of it… then her moan turned into a cry of surprise and pleasure as Devante slid into her. Her anticipation and arousal had left her soaked and in one smooth motion she was completely filled by Devante's shaft. She was dimly aware of his balls bouncing against her butt, but the feel of him within her drowned out that sensation. It was a new sensation for her, a part of her she had never really known suddenly alive in her mind and intimately aware of the shape and feel of Devante's manhood.

Lily was overwhelmed by the feeling. Devante must have seen something in her expression that warned him of it. He held still and let her adapt, though from the look on his face Lily had the feeling Devante was enjoying the feel of her just as much.

"I'm okay… oh, wow, you feel amazing…" Lily managed to get enough breath to get the words out, and she felt Devante start to move… but a sudden noise from behind him startled them both. Lily leaned to see around him, enjoying the feel of his flesh sliding against her walls as she shifted, but the feeling was replaced with embarrassment as she saw what had made the noise. She was sure her blush could be seen even through her dark fur.

"Annabelle! Wha… what are you doing back?"

The Sylveon stood wide-eyed in the open doorway. "I got bored… and the door was open again, but I thought I heard you… it sounded like you might have been hurt, and I came to make sure you were okay…"

Lily saw Devante blush as he realized they had a visitor. It made for a startling contrast to Lily – there he was balls deep inside her, his strong body towering over her and the bed, but with a guilty expression more fitting to a kid with his hand in the cookie jar than somebody in the middle of sex. It was almost funny, and she would have laughed if she wasn't so embarrassed herself.

Lily tried unsuccessfully to hide behind Devante and replied meekly. "I'm fine…"

Devante turned his head to look towards the Sylveon. "Everything's fine, Annabelle; go back outside and play."

"Are you sure...? It sounded like she was hurt… What are you doing?"

"We're… just playing a little game, okay? I'll tell you about it later."

"But I'm bored out there, and I closed the door behind me when I came in anyways…" The Sylveon drooped her ears and the ribbon-like tendrils that normally waved around her. "And it doesn't look like a game… It looks like you're having sex."

Devante's face turned even redder. "How… how do you know about… sex…"

Annabelle took a step into the room, taking a closer look at Devante. "Lily went through your laptop's history one time while you were in the shower. We saw some of the videos you were watching, and she told me what the people were doing in them. It didn't seem like it was hurting them though…"

Lily blushed even harder as she remembered back to that incident. They had found a video Devante had been watching, of two girls and a guy showering together, and… Lily suddenly had a surprisingly naughty idea, and while it embarrassed her to think about it, the thought also made her squirm in pleasure around the warm shaft deep inside her. She did feel a little bad about yelling at Annabelle earlier, and it wasn't like she was actually mad at the Sylveon, she just missed getting attention too…

She raised her head a little again, meeting Annabelle's eyes. "Annabelle… would you like to join us?"

Devante head moved faster than a Quick Attack as he looked back at her. "What?!'

This time Lily couldn't help but giggle. "Well… she's going to be listening to us no matter what now… and she'll know what we're doing if we just do it later… and like you said, we're a team, right? She might as well join in… I'm sure we'd all enjoy it?" Lily underscored her last sentence by clenching and squeezing Devante a little tighter.

A look of sudden pleasure replaced Devante's worried look. "Ngh… w-well… I guess if it's okay with Lily…"

Lily looked back at Annabelle. "Well? Do you want to have sex with Devante too?"

The Sylveon looked back and forth between the Zoroark and her trainer, then nodded slowly, looking curious more than anything. Lily smiled and held out a paw towards her. "Come up here, then… lay down on top of me."

Annabelle looked at Devante again, and when he nodded she hopped up onto the bed. She moved to step over Lily and then stretched out on her chest. Lily used her paws to adjust the Sylveon, sliding her a little so that they were both lined up in front of Devante and so that Annabelle's back legs were on either side of Lily's hips, then moved a paw through the soft fur on Annabelle's back until she found the Sylveon's tail. She gave it a gentle stroke and then pulled it upwards, exposing the Sylveon for Devante.

Lily watched Devante's mouth drop a little as he took in the sight of the two Pokemon stretched out before him, and she felt his shaft grow even harder within her. He moved one of his hands behind the Sylveon and out of Lily's view. Annabelle was looking down at Lily, her wide blue eyes filled with curiosity and a tiny bit of arousal… then she gasped suddenly, her gaze lifting upwards. Lily smiled knowingly, imagining Devante was giving Annabelle the same treatment he had just given her. She started to ask the Sylveon how it felt when Devante started to move within her again. She had grown used to it being held within her, and the sudden stimulation that came as it slid out of her tunnel brought a moan from her mouth, one that was followed by a whimper as she was left with a sense of emptiness as his cock withdrew to just her entrance. It waited there for a moment, during which Annabelle shuddered on top of Lily… and then Lily forgot about Annabelle as Devante's hips pushed forward again to fill her with his cock.

Lily moaned and gasped in pleasure as Devante thrust into her again and again, squirming in pleasure beneath Annabelle while the Sylveon wiggled in response to Devante's touch. Annabelle's legs spread around Lily's and pressed her body down against the Zoroark's, and the ribbon appendages snaked upwards to wrap gently around Lily's arms. Lily became caught up in the rhythm, the pleasure spreading throughout her body… and then all at once it stopped.

The Zoroark whimpered at the sudden lack of sensation as Devante's cock withdrew and didn't return. She was panting softly, and her view was blocked by Annabelle so she couldn't see what her trainer was doing. She was dimly aware that Annabelle had stopped her pleasured squirms and had started to look behind her… then the Sylveon let out a startled yelp and looked back towards Lily, pressing her head against the Zoroark's chest. Lily was concerned at first, but then Devante's hand returned, two of his fingers sliding deep into her and rubbing her from the inside.

Annabelle bounced above Lily, and the Zoroark gripped her tighter with her paws, holding her in place while Devante thrust into her like he had with Lily. The Sylveon continued to yelp and cry out in pleasure… and Lily joined her in a chorus of pleasure as Devante's fingers found that spot in her again. They poked and rubbed at it, almost scratching at the sensitive patch, and then they spread slightly apart before coming back together to pinch Lily's silky flesh between them. The sensation caused Lily's entire body to shiver in pleasure and press her legs together, holding the hand firmly within her, as the fingers moved back to a 'come here' motion against her now-soaking walls.

This time it was Annabelle whose yelps were replaced with a sudden whimper… and then Lily felt the fingers withdraw from her, almost instantly replaced by a sudden quick thrust of Devante's cock. It felt slicker this time, and after a thrust or two Lily realized it was coated in the juices of the Sylveon above her, and that they were now mixing inside her with her own juices and Devante's precum. The thought turned her on even more, and she squirmed beneath the weight above her in an attempt to drive more of her trainer into her.

Devante continued to switch between the two Pokemon, treating one to his cock while exploring the other with his fingers. The pace of his thrusts increased, growing from smooth and deep to fast and hard, as did the touch of his fingers, building from gentle swirls to fast stabs into the depths of his Pokemon. Through the cloud of pleasure and the sounds of her own cries Lily heard Devante begin to pant and groan in pleasure, and she shuddered as Devante once again switched and continued to finger her.

Her pleasure was building up inside her with each shove of his fingers, a tide of joy threatening to overwhelm her… then Annabelle suddenly shook above Lily, the Sylveon's ribbons tightening almost painfully around the Zoroark's arms as a shout of orgasmic bliss filled the room. Lily held Annabelle tightly as the Sylveon shook, even as Devante coaxed her own orgasm with his fingers, until Annabelle's cries of joy died down into whimpers and coos of aftershocks.

As soon as they did Lily felt Devante's fingers withdraw, replaced almost instantly with his cock. Her own orgasm was close, and she could feel the firm flesh within her throbbing in a signal that Devante was also close. She tried to hold out, biting her tongue to extend the pleasure as long as she could… but then Devante gave a sudden deep thrust, filling her entirely, and she felt something warm splash even deeper within her.

It was too much. Lily felt as if Devante's thrust had shoved an orgasm into her, with pleasure radiating outwards from where he slammed into her walls. She was dimly aware of Devante's voice joining her in crying out in bliss as he continued to shoot his seed against her quivering walls, but she was too overcome to notice. Every nerve she had shouted in joy, and she cried out in ecstasy as her body tensed beneath Annabelle's. Devante filled her, his firm shaft like a ship holding steady against the storm of her orgasm. Lily lost track of time… and then, after what seemed an eternity, her pleasure began to fade and her body began to calm. She realized she was smiling and panting as she slowly came back to reality.

She echoed Annabelle's contented moans as Devante slowly pulled free of her. Lily could see him smile down at them as he climbed into the bed beside them. He gently lifted Annabelle off of Lily and moved her to the other side of him so that he was between his two Pokemon, and he slipped an arm under each of them in a hug. Annabelle untangled her ribbons from Lily and let them drift where they would before snuggling closer to her trainer. Lily rested her head on Devante's chest and listened to the quick beat of his heart. She sighed as she felt Devante's hand come to rest on her head, and as he gently rubbed her head exhaustion overtook her and she gave into a deeply contented sleep.

Lily woke sometime the next day when Devante moved beneath her. She heard Annabelle make a disgruntled sound as the Zoroark felt her head slide off the trainer's chest to rest on the bed. Lily opened her eyes to see Devante getting to his feet, and she smiled at the sight of his nude form. Devante looked back at the two Pokemon and smiled. "Go back to sleep you two. I'm going to start making breakfast, and it will be ready whenever you feel like getting up. And later we'll go off and do some training – all of us." He looked at Lily with the last comment, prompting a sleepy smile from her.

Devante grabbed his clothes and slipped out of the room. Lily heard the door close gently behind him, but she had turned back to look at Annabelle. The Sylveon somehow managed to look even cuter with the half asleep expression on her face. Lily slid closer to snuggle next to the warm Pokemon, resting her head on Annabelle's, and the Sylveon's ribbons began to curl back around Lily's arms as the two of them drifted back to sleep.

* * *

><p>Thank you for reading.<p> 


End file.
